jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Outgoing JETs
This page is designed to help incoming JETs (successors) find outgoing JETs (predecessors) who are working in the position they are due to inherit. For the opposite, see the Incoming JETs page. Some incoming JETs have a lot of difficulty in contacting their predecessors so this page is aimed at making the process easier. Outgoing JETs should leave their details here, and when the incoming JETs get their placement information they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Outgoing JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant prefecture in the following format: ::* City/town/village name, ALT/CIR/SEA, - Other info :So for an ALT in Beppu city who registered BananaMan as their username this would produce: ::* Beppu, ALT, - Academic senior high school :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. If you already know some information about your successor, take a look at the Incoming JETs page to see if you can find them. Incoming JETs :1) Search the list below with the placement information you have. :2) Once you think you have found your placement, click the associated username (e.g. ), fill out the form and click "Send". :3) If you can't find your predecessor, leave your details on the Incoming JETs page so they can find you! Hokkaido Hokkaido Prefecture *Mikasa, ALT, - BOE - 4 Jr Highs Tohoku Aomori Prefecture Iwate Prefecture *Hanamaki/Ohasama, ALT, - Municipal. 1 JHS (base school), 4 elementary (Monday mornings). *Miyako, ALT, - I am leaving Miyako Commercial High School. I have really enjoyed my 2 years here - the students and staff have been wonderful. I am one of 3 (out of 4) ALTs leaving Miyako this year, we are all being replaced by new JETs as far as I know. There is also currently an SEA. Miyagi Prefecture Akita Prefecture Yamagata Prefecture Fukushima Prefecture * Iwaki, ALT, - Academic High School Kanto Ibaraki Prefecture Tochigi Prefecture Gunma Prefecture Saitama Prefecture Chiba Prefecture Tokyo Kanagawa Prefecture Chubu Niigata Prefecture * Sanjo, ALT, no username given - 2 new ES/JHS positions Toyama Prefecture Ishikawa Prefecture Fukui Prefecture Yamanashi Prefecture Nagano Prefecture *Shiojiri, ALT, - 4 ALT positions: 2 municipal Junior High (Shioijri Seibu JHS & Ryono JHS) & 2 prefectural High School (Shigakukan SHS & Sogo Kyoiku Center) *Matsumoto, ALT, - 2 prefectural High School ALT positions: Agatagaoka SHS (high-level academic with an English course, 1 of 2 ALTs) and Arigasaki SHS (high-level academic) *Kiso, ALT, - 3 ALT positions: 2 municipal Junior High (Fukushima SHS & Okuwa JHS - Okuwa is about 25 minutes south of Kiso Fukushima) and 1 prefectural High School (Kiso Seiho SHS, higher-level academic - the school has a new name because the 2 high schools in Kiso have merged and I'm not exactly sure of the name). *Hakuba, ALT, - 1 prefectural High School ALT position: Hakuba SHS (lower-level academic, but you're in the best place in Nagano for Winter - Hakuba has the best ski slopes) *Azumino, ALT, - 1 prefectural High School ALT position: Akashina SHS (lower-level academic) *Hata, ALT, - 2 municipal ALT positions: 1 ES (Hata Elem School) & 1 JHS (Hata JHS). Might be filling these positions with inter-prefectural transfer people rather than 1st year JETs. Gifu Prefecture * Takayama, ALT, - 2 SHS positions opening for 2007 intake (Hida Takayama HS Yamada Campus, Hida Takayama HS Okamoto Campus) Shizuoka Prefecture *Mikkabi, ALT, - Senior High School and Radio Show Aichi Prefecture * Toei, ALT, - Municipal, 1 junior high school and 3 elementary schools. Great area if you are a nature lover... but very rural =) * Mito-cho, ALT, - 1 small Senior high school with high level English course, and academic courses. Teaching experience necessary!!! 18 min bike ride to school. Kansai Mie Prefecture Shiga Prefecture Kyoto Prefecture Osaka Prefecture Hyogo Prefecture Nara Prefecture * Ikoma, ALT, - My fiance and I are a couple in Ikoma. We work at Ikoma Senior High and Nishinokyo Senior High. * Yamato-Koriyama, ALT, - I am the only municipal JET in Koriyama. I work at JHS, elementaries and kindergartens. Wakayama Prefecture *Koya-Cho, ALT, - Most likely, the ALT position in Koya-Cho, including the town of Koyasan and villages of Fuki and Hanasake, will end with my departure. Chugoku Tottori Prefecture Shimane Prefecture *Matsue, ALT, - I'm one of three ALTs leaving Matsue, but there is some confusion if JETs or some other organization is taking over. Either way, I'm out! Gambatte! Okayama Prefecture Hiroshima Prefecture Yamaguchi Prefecture Shikoku Tokushima Prefecture Kagawa Prefecture Ehime Prefecture Kochi Prefecture Kyushu & Okinawa Fukuoka Prefecture Saga Prefecture Nagasaki Prefecture Kumamoto Prefecture Oita Prefecture * Hita, ALT, - 3 new ES/JHS ALTs (1 prefectural, 2 municipal), 2 new SHS ALTs (1 private, 1 public) * Oita, ALT, - 1 ALT, Oita minami SHS. lives in Oita City! if you are replacing me get in touch. Miyazaki Prefecture Kagoshima Prefecture Okinawa Prefecture Category:General information